Kaja'Cola
} |mode= } |arg= } |icon=inv drink 21 |stack=20 |quality=Common |name=Kaja'Cola |unique=20 |ilvl=1 |effect=Use: Kaja'Cola! It gives you IDEAS! ™ |cooldown=1 sec |itemid=49984 }} Kaja'Cola is a common item found all over Kezan during the Goblin starting experience. Using the item has the player yell out a random "idea". Reward from This item is also a reward from , given by outside the KTC Headquarters in Kezan. Ideas *A big convention, see? To show off all of our inventions. We call it GoblinCon. And we give away special pets! Except most people will probably sell them for profit on the auction house. *A binary number system. It uses only two numbers, 6 and 11. *A globe that shows the inside of the planet... on the outside. So you know where to dig! *A truck that delivers ice-cream. With a catapult. *Attach two vehicles to a bigger vehicle, and then have the passengers jump from one vehicle to the other! *Bagel-holes! *Chocolate-flavored vanilla! *Clowns. Except instead of making you laugh, they're for beating. *Distilling the juice out of Kaja'mite to make a delicious, carbonated beverage that will give people IDEAS! Hey, wait a minute... *Dwarves. In. Space! *Earwax. It's got to be good for SOMETHING. *Edible beds. So you can have breakfast in bed. Beds... for breakfast! *Electrical wires used to send messages over great distances... no, impractical. Giant rockets, with speakers attached... *Fake food! Created by grinding up real food and pressing it into shapes of different food. With artificial flavoring! *Feed pigs rubber, 'til they bounce. There's got to be an application for that. *Flerberts. I'm not sure what they do, but I'd better lock down the name with a trademark. *Games you can play with your face! *Giant gnomes. No, wait... tiny giants! *Gloves with built-in clappers, for hands-free clapping. *Goblins with gills! *Half man... half sharkalligator! *Handheld one-way mirrors! *Headshoes! *Houses made of dirt! When you clean them... THEY'RE GONE. *How about smiling monkey wallets? *How about this: Instant water! Just add... oh. *Invisible bunnies! We'll put them all over the place, and they'll control everything! *Invisible condiments. For an unobstructed view of your food. *It's like bungie-jumping, right? But without a cord, see? And you start at the bottom. I guess it's just sorta like regular jumping. But with guns. *I've got it: Squeezable rocks! *Leashes... with pre-attached pets. *Motorized gravy-boat. With laser lump vaporizer! *Mouse-sized beartraps... no... Bear-sized mousetraps!! *Murder permits! *Nose-stenders. For smelling things in different rooms. *Portable gasoline squirt-guns! *Recycling! But, for stuff that's never been used before. *Shoes with wheels on them. And gloves with wheels on them - for when you fall down. *Soap on a rope! Attached to a chain! Mounted via a steel cable. To some soap. *Spoon sharpeners! *Stairways... for horizontal surfaces! *State-sponsored healthcare! *String-less kites! *Tauren Paladins! *Tether-footbomb! *Thirteen-sided dice! *Water-proof soap! For underwater use! *We put a whole town... in a tiny little box! *What if we were to ORGANIZE crime? Trivia *The "invisible bunnies that control everything" are a reference to how Blizzard uses invisible NPC's with bunny models to control certain events. *Goblins with gills exist in the game. *"Half man... half sharkalligator!" refers to the song "Halfsharkalligatorhalfman" by hip-hop artist Dr. Octagon. * The "GoblinCon" is a reference to BlizzCon where the exclusive in-game pets they handout often end up on eBay. *"Tauren Paladins" refers to the new class combination of Tauren Paladins in Cataclysm. *"We put a whole town... in a tiny little box!" -Sometime during the Goblin starting experience , you will end up in a Town on the Lost Isles called Town-In-A-Box *"Dwarves. in. Space!" Refers to the The Muppet Show Sketch Pigs in Space Patch changes * External links Category:Page of the Day Category:World of Warcraft common items Category:World of Warcraft drink items